Ivresse
by orionyx
Summary: Juste Tony Stark et Steve Rogers. Une nuit New-Yorkaise. Et un peu d'alcool.


**Je suis de retour... Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !**

 **Ahah enfin juste un petit peu. Je reviens avec un petit Stony léger, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture à vous!**

* * *

 _2h59, New-York._

Il se faisait tard. Il n'était pas loin de trois heures du matin mais pour la ville qui ne dormait jamais, l'effervescence nocturne battait son plein. La jeunesse new-yorkaise faisait vibrer les rues de son souffle à coup de musique et de rires enthousiastes. L'atmosphère chaleureuse et enjouée qui se dispersait dans l'air gagnait le cœur de chacun. Enfin presque. Malheureusement, cette bonne humeur ne transcendait pas tout le monde. Et si l'on faisait attention, on pouvait voir certains cœurs se noyer dans la morosité, la tristesse et parfois l'alcool. Enfin surtout un. Et cet organe vital en particulier était alimenté par un réacteur ARK.

Vous voyez bien sûr de qui je parle.

Tony Stark était bel et bien dans l'un des nombreux bars de New-York à noyer sa peine dans un single malt. Assit à l'ombre des regards, il buvait tranquillement le liquide ambré qui lui brûlait la trachée en ressassant encore et toujours la même pensée : il aurait pu tous les tuer.

Le fiasco de Ultron.

La terrible vision que Wanda lui avait infligé.

Ces deux choses hantaient son esprit. Elles y tournaient en boucle comme une litanie sinistre et morbide. Tony s'en voulait, énormément. Ses coéquipiers lui avait pardonné mais les faits étaient là. Le monde aurait pu être détruit par sa faute. Il avait voulu bien faire en oubliant les conséquences que cela aurait pu engendrer.

Il aurait pu tous les tuer.

L'emprise de sa main sur son verre se fit plus forte et il but le tout d'une traite. Il fit alors signe au barman de lui resservir la même chose. L'homme s'approcha, la mine quelque peu soucieuse mais il servit tout de même son client. Il lui refuserait son prochain verre, c'était certain.

Le milliardaire hocha vaguement la tête en guise de remerciement. Quatrième ou cinquième verre ? Peu importe, il ne les comptait plus et il s'en fichait. Il avait juste envie de se vider l'esprit avec du whisky. Qui avait-il de mal à ça ?

Il allait porter son verre à ses lèvres lorsque la chaise en face de lui fut tirée et qu'un homme s'assit dessus. Lentement, il reposa le récipient et plissa les yeux pour mieux voir l'opportun qui venait s'asseoir à sa table. Sans sa permission qui plus est.

En l'examinant de plus près, il reconnut alors les traits doux de Steve. Ah Captain America. Le soldat parfait qui n'avait cessé de le mettre en garde contre ses idées un peu trop mégalo. L'avait-il écouté ? Bien sûr que non. S'en voulait-il ? Bien sûr que oui.

Et voilà qu'il le jugeait à nouveau. Tony voyait bien son regard inquisiteur derrière ce masque lisse de perfection. Cela provoqua, soudainement, une vague de colère qui déferla en lui à la manière d'un raz-de-marée. Une soudaine envie de lui exploser les dents traversa son esprit, juste pour dénaturer ce côté de gendre idéal qui lui collait à la peau.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Lança t-il avec une hargne qui surprit le soldat.

\- Je te ramène chez toi. Pepper m'a contacté, elle s'inquiétait, répondit calmement Steve.

\- Pas besoin de toi Captain igloo, va te faire voir au pays des glaçons. »

Un gloussement sinistre franchit la barrière de ses lèvres tandis que sa main quémandait son verre. Cependant Steve fut plus rapide et le repoussa pour empêcher l'ingénieur de s'alcooliser un peu plus.

« Allez Tony, il est temps de rentrer, reprit le soldat, parlant à l'homme qui lui faisait face avec une voix étonnamment douce. »

Il ne voulait pas le braquer plus que de mesure. Il voyait sa peine derrière son regard vitreux et embrumé. Et ce que Tony avait prit pour de l'inquisition n'était que de la simple inquiétude. Mais il était trop tard pour le voir.

Le visage du milliardaire se crispa de colère et dans un geste rapide il envoya valser le contenu de son verre au visage du Captain. Ce dernier cligna plusieurs fois des yeux sur le coup de la surprise, ce qui eut pour effet de lui brûler les globes oculaires. Sa main passa sur son visage, la poissant de whisky par la même occasion. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en un « O » parfait tandis qu'il regardait son vis-à- vis avec incompréhension.

Tony se mit à rire en voyant la mine choquée de Steve.

« Ça suffit !»

Le plat de sa main s'abattit sur la table comme pour ramener l'ingénieur à la raison. Le visage du soldat se fit un peu plus dur, il n'avait visiblement pas apprécié le geste. Le célèbre Iron Man avait pourtant trouvé cela très drôle. Et voir Steve sortir de sa zone de confort lui procurait une satisfaction intense. Il en avait marre de toute cette perfection alors que lui en était dépourvue. Steve faisait tous les bons choix, et lui tous les mauvais.

Un rictus malsain déforma ses traits tandis qu'il se jetait sur le Captain. Ce dernier tomba à la renverse. La chaise se brisa sous son poids et les coups commencèrent à pleuvoir. L'ingénieur était à califourchon sur lui et martelait son visage de ses poings. Ce n'était plus vraiment Tony Stark qui frappait son coéquipier. C'était un être déformé par la douleur et la culpabilité. Rongé par ses propres erreurs. Et Steve se défendait à peine. Il le laissait faire. La scène paraissait surréaliste. Captain America aurait pu maîtriser Iron Man en deux temps trois mouvements puisqu'il était dépourvu de son armure. Cependant, Steve ne voulait pas blesser Tony, il était si chétif comparé à la force surhumaine qu'il possédait. Il préférait prendre les coups. Au moins cela le calmerait peut- être. Peut-être.

Le milliardaire se rendait à peine compte de son état de rage. Il cognait le visage de Steve à s'en écorcher les poings. Il en oubliait même qu'il était un de ses amis les plus proches. Il n'y avait plus que son infinie tristesse qui suintait à vif par tous les pores de sa peau.

Un coup pour Ultron.

Un coup pour lui.

Un coup pour Ultron.

Un coup pour...

Il se sentit alors tomber sur le côté et immédiatement des mains s'emparèrent de lui pour l'empêcher de se ruer à nouveau sur Steve. Ce dernier l'avait visiblement repoussé avec un crochet du droit. Il sentait sa pommette le picoter. C'était de bonne guerre après tout. Le Captain avait bien entendu mesuré sa force mais pas trop. Le coup avait été suffisamment fort pour que Tony le sente passer et pour qu'il arrête de frapper. Quelques étoiles dansèrent dans les yeux de Stark tandis qu'on le retenait avec vigueur. La même scène se déroulait pour Captain America. De nombreuses mains le tenaient également. Il aurait pu tous les envoyer valser d'un coup d'épaule mais ce n'était pas le moment de créer un nouvel esclandre. Surtout lorsqu'il vit deux agents de polices pénétrer dans l'enceinte du bar, matraques et menottes à la main.

« Eh bien, eh bien. Je vois qu'on a abusé d'un peu trop de sirop ce soir ! »

Moustache imposante avec un bel embonpoint, le représentant des forces de l'ordre les regardait avec un sourire vorace. Cela contrastait fortement avec son apparence mais Steve avait apprit, à ses dépens, qu'il fallait toujours s'en méfier. Par exemple, il ne s'était pas douter un seul instant que Tony possédait autant de force. Le saignement de son nez et de sa lèvre inférieure pouvaient en témoigner.

« Menotte-moi tout ça Jim, on les embarque. »

Le plus jeune s'exécuta sous le regard de son supérieur. Steve n'opposa aucune résistance. Il n'avait rien fait de mal, mis à part mettre en pièce une chaise, mais il ne pouvait risquer d'abandonner Tony. Ce dernier était fortement alcooliser mais plus encore, c'était cette tristesse dans laquelle il se noyait qui l'inquiétait.

C'est donc pour Tony Stark que le célèbre Captain America se retrouva menotté à l'arrière d'une voiture de police à trois heures du matin.

* * *

 _3h42, dans un poste de police miteux de New-York._

La grille se referma dans un grincement sinistre. Le jeune homme qui avait accompagné son collègue moustachu, lors de l'arrestation, remis son trousseau de clé à sa ceinture dans un cliquetis métallique.

« Décuvez en silence sinon ça va barder, répliqua le supérieur en tapotant l'épaule de sa jeune recrue, comme pour lui signifier qu'il avait fait du bon boulot. »

Les deux officiers s'éloignèrent, laissant Tony et Steve à leur propre sort dans une cellule de dégrisement. Quel comble pour un homme qui n'était pas en mesure de se saouler, puisque l'alcool n'altérait pas son organisme. Les agents ne les avaient pas reconnu mais il aurait très bien pu dire qu'ils étaient deux Vengeurs. Ils ne l'auraient sans doute pas cru mais peut-être méritaient-ils de se retrouver dans cette cellule à l'odeur et la propreté douteuse.

Steve soupira fortement en allant s'asseoir sur la banquette au côté d'un Stark un peu mal en point. Les nombreux verres de single malt qu'il avait ingurgité, faisaient encore effet sur sa personne et il semblait se trouver dans un état second, voir cotonneux. Sa subite colère avait disparu, c'était au moins ça.

« Ton nez saigne Capsicle. »

L'ingénieur regardait Steve avec de grands yeux que l'abus d'alcool avait rendu brillants. Dans un geste emplit de maladresse il leva son bras vers le soldat pour essuyer de sa manche le sang qui avait coulé sur son visage. Son poignet cogna à nouveau dans le nez de Rogers mais l'intention était là. Il épongea l'hémoglobine presque tendrement. Un sourire fier étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il eut terminé sa tâche. Steve secoua doucement la tête mais ne put empêcher l'esquisse de sourire qui illumina soudainement son visage.

« _Livin' easy, livin' free..._ »

Sourire qui disparut bien vite lorsque Tony commença à chantonner de sa voix pâteuse et outrageusement fausse.

Steve ne l'admettrait jamais mais l'idée d'assommer son coéquipier lui avait traversé l'esprit. Juste traversé.

La nuit allait être longue.

Très longue.

* * *

 _4h38, cellule de dégrisement._

Après avoir chanté trois chansons du répertoire de AC/DC, enfin si l'on pouvait appeler ça chanter, et après avoir imité Dark Vador pour ensuite vomir sur la chemise de Steve : Tony Stark retomba dans un état second où l'abus d'alcool commençait à avoir un effet négatif sur son organisme. La douleur de l'excès faisait surface et par conséquent, un mal de tête carabiné pointait le bout de son nez.

Steve quant à lui avait jeté sa chemise souillée dans un coin, non sans marmonner quelques copieuses insultes à l'adresse du milliardaire. Ce dernier vint s'avachir contre l'épaule massive du soldat, sa conscience se trouvant emporté par les tourbillons incessants de son mal de tête.

« Plus jamais je boirais... Baragouina-t-il contre la peau chaude de Steve. »

Le Captain leva les yeux au ciel et eut envie de répondre un « Mais oui bien sûr » sarcastique et cinglant.

* * *

 _6h13, toujours en cellule de dégrisement._

Depuis que Tony s'était avachit contre Steve, le silence était de mise dans la cellule. Seule la respiration du brun troublait l'atmosphère. Cela faisait un moment maintenant qu'il somnolait contre l'épaule du soldat. Et ce dernier ne l'avait aucunement repoussé. Certes, il l'avait frappé et avait vomi sur lui par dessus le marché mais Steve savait que l'alcool y était pour quelque chose. Du moins, partiellement. Alors, il n'éprouvait qu'une infime rancœur à son égard. Le bien-être de cet homme de fer passait bien avant le sien même si Stark était la personne la plus énervante et complexe qui soit.

L'amitié qui les liait n'en était que plus bizarre. Ils se disputaient souvent mais au fond chacun voulait protéger l'autre à sa façon. Ils se battaient à coup de mots et veiller l'un sur l'autre à coup de silence.

Oui, Tony Stark et Steve Rogers étaient bizarres.

* * *

 _6h32, encore et toujours en cellule de dégrisement._

« C'est de ma faute. »

Entendre subitement la voix de Tony fit sursauter le soldat, lui qui s'était habitué au silence. L'ingénieur semblait avoir retrouvé une part de lucidité. Et sa phrase ne sonnait pas vraiment comme une question. Parlait-il des coups ? Ou bien... de ce qui le rongeait jusqu'au sang ? Steve savait que Tony s'en voulait pour un paquet de chose. Il avait beaucoup de mal à mettre sa fierté de côté, mais cela n'empêchait pas la douleur. L'ingénieur était quelqu'un qui s'enfermait dans sa culpabilité jusqu'à ce que celle-ci le submerge et le ravage de toute part. Il était une épave.

Tout comme Steve.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, répliqua t-il doucement. Ne porte pas sur tes épaules le poids d'erreurs qui ne sont pas de ton dû. »

Et entre épave, on ne se laisse pas couler.

« On commet tous des fautes mais on est une équipe. Il y a assez d'épaules pour supporter le poids de toutes ses erreurs. »

On calfeutre les dommages et on essaie tant bien que mal de regagner le rivage.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de tout porter seul. »

* * *

 _7h12, non ils n'ont toujours pas bougé._

Tony n'avait rien dit suite aux paroles de Steve. D'une part parce que son mal de tête limitait sa réflexion et d'autre part parce qu'il se laissait submergé par ses mots. C'était la première fois que le soldat s'adressait à lui de la sorte. Et il n'allait certainement pas l'avouer mais cela le touchait. Il prenait alors conscience de l'importance qu'avait Steve à ses yeux. Et plus encore, il se rendait compte combien son avis comptait. Il n'y avait jamais songé auparavant et cela faisait apparaître leur relation sous un nouvel angle.

C'était un peu bizarre. Surtout quand on connaissait leur caractère respectif mais l'un s'accrochait à l'autre comme on étreint une bouée pour ne pas couler. C'était implicite bien sûr et c'est ce qui rendait leur relation si spéciale.

Et il avait fallut de quelques coups de poings et une cellule miteuse pour qu'ils en prennent chacun conscience.

* * *

 _7h37, quelque part dans New-York._

L'air frais vint caresser leurs visages avec la douceur d'une claque. Qu'il était bon d'être enfin dehors après avoir été enfermés toute une nuit dans une cellule. Ils avaient patiemment attendu que leur supplice se termine sans pour autant révéler leur véritable identité. Après tout, personnes n'avaient besoin de savoir que Captain America et Iron Man avaient passé la nuit derrière les barreaux.

Ils se retrouvaient tous deux, au petit matin, à errer dans les rues de New-York. La fatigue suintait par tous les pores de leur peau mais l'air les vivifiait et pansait leurs blessures. L'un avait un hématome sur la pommette et les poings écorchés. L'autre avait quelques traînées de sang sur le visage et une lèvre fendue. Il formait une drôle de paire mais tout allait bien. Et puis la tour Stark n'était plus très loin, ils pouvaient marcher un peu. Enfin c'était surtout l'idée qu'avait eu Steve, au grand damne de Tony.

Ce dernier se plaignit beaucoup, et Steve l'écouta distraitement. Comme d'habitude.

* * *

 _7h58, hall de la tour Stark._

Tony appuya nonchalamment sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur. Peu de paroles avaient été échangées depuis leur sortie de « prison » et tous deux savaient que ce qu'ils avaient vécu cette nuit les avait rapproché mais c'était un moment à part. Un moment enfermait dans une bulle qui allait crever dès lors que cette réalité dans laquelle ils vivaient reprendrait ses droits.

Steve attendait patiemment, ses bras nus frissonnants quelque peu sans sa chemise. Alors Tony remarqua les quelques gouttes de sang sur son débardeur blanc. Il s'approcha du soldat, amoindrissant l'espace entre leurs deux corps. Ce dernier le regarda avec incompréhension lorsque l'ingénieur porta sa main à son visage. Délicatement son pouce passa sur sa lèvre meurtrie. Une nouvelle vague de frisson se déclencha sur l'épiderme du Captain. Et nul n'aurait su dire si c'était du à la fraîcheur du matin ou au touché délicat de Tony Stark.

« C'est juste que parfois, j'ai envie d'exploser ta parfaite dentition, susurra le brun, l'ombre d'un sourire éclairant ses traits. »

Un tintement mélodieux se fit entendre, signifiant l'arrivée de l'ascenseur. Et la bulle éclata.

Tony recula à l'intérieur de la cage de fer, sans pour autant quitter le regard d'azur qui lui faisait face et qui semblait éperdument troublé.

« Au fait Cap, toi non plus, t'es pas obligé de tout porter seul. »

Une dernière phrase à mille et un sens avant que la bulle ne disparaisse complètement.

« Et puisque tu aimes tant marcher, je te laisse grimper les escaliers, ajouta-t-il, le regard pétillant de malice. »

Steve jura entre ses dents lorsque les portes se fermèrent sur le sourire de Tony.

* * *

 _8h02, salon de la Tour Stark._

« Où étiez-vous passé tous les deux ? Lança Natasha en voyant arriver un Steve vaguement essoufflé et un Tony tout sourire. »

Les deux concernés se regardèrent mutuellement, un léger sourire se perdant au coin de leurs lèvres.

« Cap s'est bourré la gueule. J'ai couru après lui dans tout New-York, quel chenapan !»

Steve ne tenta même pas de se défendre en entendant l'histoire sans queue ni tête que Tony racontait sous le regard soupçonneux de l'agent Romanoff. C'était Tony après tout.

La réalité avait repris ses droits mais peut-être était-elle devenue _différente_.

* * *

 **Pas de bisous...(peut-être pour une prochaine fois!) Mais j'attends avec impatience votre avis sur cet OS, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Que ce soit le cas ou non, une petite review ne serait pas de refus!**

 **Un grand merci à Herenia qui a été très chouette!**


End file.
